A Proper Lady
by Nerdmeetslife
Summary: Emillia is a lady that can not take it anymore thus she runs off the the circus. There she meets snake and this upbeat girl begins to brighten up his life, along with those around her. OC x Snake. Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso and I do not take credit for her original characters or plot.
1. RunAway

I can deal with my mother nagging me about being a 'proper lady'. I can live through the many daily lessons that I am required to attend. I can force my self to go to social events and be involved with others of noble blood. I thought I could deal with anything. People may think that being the daughter of a noble but there are always two sides of a story. I for one want my freedom, or even the right to adjust but that didn't happen. My dad came home as the clock hit 5 with 'wonderful' news. In a few days I am to be wed. I understood from a young age that I would not get to choose my husband, but I also thought I would have time to adjust to a man before I married him, but I have never even spoken to this man. I have seen him at parties but I chose to avoid him, his sparkly aura was too annoying. The Viscount of Druitt was the last man I wanted to tolerate. I wait about an hour after I hear my parents and servants retire to their resting quarters, just to make sure my escape will not be interrupted. I look in the mirror, my carmel hair catches the light from the candle. If there was one thing my mother was proud of it was my slightly wavy, silky hair that fell to my knees. I take all of my hair into my left hand and a knife in my right. It hurt a bit as I cut the hair away roughly but long hair would have been too much trouble to maintain, it was already hard as it was. It now falls into a slightly wavy bob that falls just beneath my chin. My bangs lay just out of my vision and cover my brows, they were in need of being trimmed before they were completely in my line of sight, but I do not host such skills. I switch my white night gown for a pair of brown trousers with suspenders. This is accompanied with a pair of black leather boots and a plain white shirt. I am now ready with some coins in my pocket and a tree by my window. Being a tomboy was actually going to do me some good, though it had always caused dismay to my family. I easily land on the sturdy branch and instantly reciever the fresh scent of maple. I slowly inch down the tree as I attempt to make almost no noise at all, with great results. I am kind of disappointed at the lack security. Well I escaped quite easily, now for the hard part. Where to go now? Then it hits me. No, I mean it literally hits me. A poster slaps me in the face due to a gust of wind. 'Noah's Ark Circus'. I am sure I have some skill to qualify for this! I roam the streets until I find the traveling circus. I assume everyone is asleep at this time and plan to annoy the leader in the morning but then I see a young male. "Excuse me!" I shout out as I run towards him. Good thing I basically never run out of stamina.

*Hisssssss* I stop in my tracks as I now have a snake hissing at my face. "Who are you?... says Wilde."

"I'm Emillia!" I pet the snake, I have always thought that reptiles were cute. The man seems to flinch at my action. I look up a little confused and notice the scales that are interspread in his skin.

"What do you want?... says Emily." His voice seems to change for each snake.

"I want to join the circus." I became serious. "And I need to right away." The slender man looks at me, his gold eyes concerned.

"That way. Says Emily." the snakes tail pointed to a lit tent a little into the distance. Of course he does not let me go alone, he escorts me to a man named Joker.

"What be ye problem?" He smiles at me.

"I need to join the circus." I smile back while a few people look at me.

"Why?"

"I'm a run away! A circus should help everyone. I am old enough." I state proudly, which seems to shock anyone. Joker found it amusing though and said I had to take an enterance exam. I wonder how hard this exam will be and what I will have to do. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that might get me in.

**A/N: So I hope to have fun with this but do not have it completely thought out, am making it as I go. I am having trouble deciding if it should be an AU or if I should follow the actual plot. It just might be too hard to kill everyone! Tell me what you think :D**


	2. Exam

"What would you like me to do sir?" I stretch as I await my instructions.

"What are ye good at?" Joker answers me with a question.

"Umm. Well I'm willing to try anything you want me to. But I do know a few tricks from reading."

"What tricks?" He seems a bit curious at this point.

"Levitation." I reply. It is quiet simple to get an object to float, even a child could do it. Everyone looks like they are in awe and ask me to demonstrate to which I do. I take a match and a card and perform a trick to make the match slowly rise then fall back down. Of course I can use other objects such as rings, which Joker seems to really like. He says it is a great way to incorporate audiences, but I personally do not think that this is worthy so I mention that I also have a bit of experience with singing, dancing, and instruments. He may be able to include that in some shows, so I pass the pre-test.

"Time for the tightrope!" he announces and almost drags me to the main tent. The rope seems very hight up, enough to the point if I fall I will definately break a bone at least. A beautiful girl dressed in all white ties a rope securely around my waist and I take my first step on the thin rope. It hurts my bare feet a bit and I make the mistake of looking down. Joker smiles and cheers me on but I focus more on Snake. I do not know why I do this but his golden eyes makes contact with mine and he almost seems worried. I am able to make it across to the other side, but it was in no way graceful. To put nicely I looked like an angry chicken with a broken leg. But I made it, even with all the flailing and crying. The two child-like first-stringers find this very funny as they are still laughing after I get down the ladder.

"Time for knife throwing." Joker leads me to another area that has targets and stands me quite the distance away. "Hit the target." He hands me a few knives and stands to the side of them. That wasn't the best idea though, since my knife is now heading directly towards his head. He dodges it thankfully and moves further away as I throw the remaining 5 knives. Only the last one hits the target, just barely. I am able to throw them far but I do not have aim, as Joker now realizes.

I am sent away to a little private area for a while since they want to discuss if they will give me a position. I am accepted into the circus but they are thinking of making me a first-string already. It has to do with the audience though. Joker is almost obsessed with the idea of having more ways to incorporate the audience, which is actually clever. The levitation trick will definately work rather well on children and women. A smart man in the crowd may be stiff about it though. Finally Joker comes back and announces that I am indeed a first-stringer, but I still have to practice to improves other skills, thus will not be treated as such. I still get my own tent, though it is much smaller and far away than theirs. That is okay though! I now have something to do.

"All together we have Beast, Doll, Dagger, Peter, Wendy, Snake, and Jumbo." Joker introduces the others, which seems to almost feel like an official welcome to me.

"What about that one?" I point in Snake's direction.

"That is snake?" Joker is confused as to what I was asking.

"No I mean those two snakes. I met Emily and Wilde last night but I do not know that other snake." Everyone is shocked at this, I know I seem crazy but I am honestly curious so I do not care.

"You want to know who I am? Says Bronte."

"Oh so you are Bronte? Nice to meet you." I hear some chuckles behind me. A man who is not a first-string makes a comment about how Snake is probably faking being able to talk to snakes. He speaks loud enough for everyone to hear, he probably wants to hurt snake. I turn around and march up to him. "Do not judge the talents of others. It is ugly to belittle some just because you are jealous the you will never posess such a special gift." He now looks red in the face with anger and most would think I have made my point but I have one more point to make after I look back at snake. "Well I guess you are ugly if you want to compare yourself to how beautiful snake is." Now I am done and now EVERYONE is stunned. The air gets a bit awkward so I just walk off towards my tent to relax a bit before I have to begin my chores.

**A/N: So I think my story is coming around a bit. I am trying my best not to make a marysue character but I also want her to be super happy so I am trying to give her some faults. I am still struggling to figure out if I want to make this an AU where they don't die or if I want to follow the manga, but that will be decided after a few more chapters. Please tell me what you think! Thank you ^^**


	3. Battle of the Potato Monster

I sit next to a freckled brown hair boy who is peeling potatos. He looks strangely familiar but I pass it off and grab a potato to begin peeling, at least that was the plan before I slash my finger open. The boy looks at me in awe at my 'skills' with the knife. "How did ya manage that?" He grabs my hand slightly worried. I pull my hand away and try yet again to cut the said potato and manage to cut another finger. After a few more times the boy, who everyone calls Freckles, forces me to go to the medical tent. I see snake on the way a gleefully wave to him, but he looks shocked for some reason. "What's wrong?" I question him, still with a smile.

"You're bleeding... says Emily."

"Bleeding?"

"Look at your hand! says Wilde." I look at my hand like I was ordered and gasp at the red liquid that I didn't notice.

"Oh my god I'm bleeding!"

"How did you not notice?... says Emily." Snake exams my hand from a bit of a distance.

"I was having an epic battle with a potato!" I answer in all seriousness. "Now I see why they sent me to the medical tent! I fix my hands before I continue my battle with the potato!" I run off to the medical tent and left the confused snake behind.

**OOO**

"I shall conquer you potato!" There were many on-lookers today, since this is my 3rd day attempting to peel the potato. Some people are petitioning that I should not be allowed near potato's anymore. But finally, today is the day that I peel the potato! Carefully I skin it with out cutting myself. Everyone looks in amazement at my wonderful feat! I finally peeled the potato, I am the victor!

"You peeled too much..." Freckles ruins my moment of victory.

"What?" I whip around so I am face to face with him.

"You peeled the potato along with the skin... There isn't enough potato left to feed even one person." He responds while pushing me a little further away.

"Screw this potato!" I throw the tiny fragement into the distance and it hits Peter.

"What the hell!" He shouts at me whil Wendy laughs.

"It was the flying potato monster from the heavens that bestowed it's turd-like child upon you!" I shout back. Suddenly the little man looks to be the equvilant to a raging rhino and I know now, I need to run.

The story of me running away from Peter until he was forced to give up, due to lack of stamina, spreads through the tents, to every ear, and I am officially accepted into their family circle. Well, by everyone besides Peter that is. I have also been taken off of cooking duties and told to work specifically on my skills, so that by the end of the week I can make my debut as a first stringer. Joker mentioned something about training with snake too. Something about his dance, this seems like it will turn out fun!


	4. Dance Practice

"I am so sorry Sir Aleister!" The slightly chubby man pratically grovels.

"She must have been kidnapped or something!" The blonde woman explains with tears running down her face.

"Do not fear . I shall find my little robin so that you can truely become my mother in law, for who would not want such a beautiful mother. If your dauther has even a quarter of you beauty my heart may expload." Viscount Druitt holds 's hand to his chest. "I shall find my dear bride and bring her to you!" He scurries out of the door, his passion ablaze.

"Cornellia, stop blushing. It's disgraceful."

_OOO_

I am finally about to perform my first performance at the end of this week, I am so excited. I am not doing my levitation act yet, Joker says I will just be there for appearacne, and it has something to do with snake. It will be explained later tonight. I skip around the tents as I try to find a pass time before I meet with the others, then I see Peter.

"Peter!" I call out gleefully, but he seems to feel the polar opposite.

"What do you want?" he pouts, still upset about the incident from before.

"I already said I was sorry."

"Che." Peter walks away and retreats into his tent.

"You're so adorable when you pout!" I shout when he is out of sight, which causes him to run out of his tent and shout various profanities at me. It is quite funny. He feels like a little brother that I can tease. He gets even more annoyed when I scurry away to find more entertainment.

"Snake!" I startle the silver haired boy by my sudded shout. "Sorry, sorry. Just saying hi." I beckon him towards me, to which he obliges.

"Hi, Emillia...says Wordsworth."

"I hear that I am helping you with the performance in a few days." I smile to which he nods. "I wonder what we will be doing. Do you know?" He simply shakes his head.

"Don't be so hasty." Joker shows himself and waves them on. "Let us go to the tent."

_OOO_

"First of all we must give ye a stage name." Joker ponders with his skeletan hand on his chin. "Ye name is Feather, since ye make things as light as a feather."

"You seem accomplished. So origional." I laugh. Though it feels quite good to get my name.

"Cute...says Emily."

"Why thank you Emily." I tap the snakes head lightly. "So anyway, what are the details for the show?"

"Well, ye can play a flute right?" he points at me.

"Yes, but I wouldn't day that my skill is a worthy topic." I shrug.

"And ye are also not afraid to the snakes." he gestures to Snake who stands to my right.

"Yeah?"

"So, play the flute and dance with snake!" Joker finally explains. I saw Snake's dance a few times, doesn't look too complicated. The problem is finding a proper tune to play. Well, all the details can be worked out amoungst us later.

"Snake lets go practice a bit." I tug on his sleeve and lead him to the main tent, which is surprisingly barren. "Can you let me watch you dance?"

"You want to watch me? ...says Wordsworth."

"Yes. So I can onserve. After observing for a bit I can calculate a part for me to do. So can you dance for me a few times?" I observe the Snake dance for a long time, I don't even know how many times I made him perform for me. "I'm sorry. You must be tired, but this was a big help. I will practice on my own in my tent tonight." I thank him happily.

"No problem... says Emily."

"I promise not to disappoint!" I run off enthusiastically.

I practice late into the night, it was much more difficult than I had thought before. I know how to ballroom dance, but these exotic movements were unusual for me. I fall a few times as I loose my balance. No harm done just a few scrapes here and there, but no real harm done. I think I almost have it but I suddenly fall again, causing some boxes to fall.

"Are you okay!?...says Wilde." Snake runs into the tent.

"Oh, hi Snake. Ow ow ow." I laugh the pain off and get out ot my embarassing position. "What brings you here?"

"I was worried and wanted to see how you were doing... says Wordsworth."

"Geez.. I told you I wouldn't disappoint. No need to worry. I've been practicing like I said!"

"You're hurt... says Wordsworth." I look down and see a little bit of blood trinkle off of my elbow.

"Oh this is no big deal!" I laugh and hide my arm. "You should go to sleep, I'm going to practive more."

"Can I watch?... says Oscar."

"N-no. Not yet." I wave my hands eccentrically and blush a little bit. My dance iss not even close to how beautiful Snake's is, it probably won't be even after a lot of practice. I have a lot of practice to do the next few days.

_**Druitt POV (3rd person)**_

Druitt has just begun his search for his fiance, Emillia Craft. His poor robin must have been kidnapped and it was his job to save her. Plus the marriage was proven to be of some use for his social standing. He hired several people to look for the girl and has yet to recieve any word, even after several days. He wanders aimlessly for a bit when he sees a poster for a circus. It intriges him and he decides to go to the wonderous event as to provide some entertainment. He takes his seat around the middle of the audience. First he watches Joker's introduction, the Doll on the tightrope, and a few other acts. All the acts entertained him a fair amount but the last act was a bit peculiar. It was a snake charmer dance. There was a man with scales dancing with snakes slithering on his body. Next to him stood a petite girl in tights and a top that looked a bit like a kimono. She looked familiar but Druitt could not figure it out. He would never forget such a cute robin, he assured himself. The girl's dance suddenly turned peculiar, she seemed like she was trying to hide and his steps and music became unsteady. When the act was over the lights went out for a bit. When the lights came back on everyone from the cast was there in a line, except for the girl.

**A/N: Sorry for being a bit late with the chapter, I was helping someone write a chapter for their fanfiction and I had to do two essays for college classes. That being said I might be a bit slow with updating because of college. Another thing- Since I can't respond to guest reviews I'll just say it here: thank you for reviewing :)**


	5. Knight

**A/N: Sorry for being so slow on the updates. My friend decided she wanted me to write a Violet x OC fanfic so I wrote that and I'm also sick and busy with college exams and essays. Yay :/ Thank you for reading! :D**

It is finally the day I get to dance with Snake. We demonstrate our dance to Joker and the others, and though my dance is still choppy Joker says that it is fine. It is also decided that Emily gets to dance on me because 'girls have to stick together!' is what she says. Joker gave me a costume to wear a few days back and now I finally get to wear it. The top looks like a kimono kind of, the sleeves at least. I have seen what a kimono looks like in a book when I was younger. The fabric is a light pink and it falls to around my knee level and is tied around my stomach with a large black tie. I forget what this is called but the back is tied like a bow. I am too shy to leave my legs completely bare like Beast does so Joker also gave me a pair of thick black tights to wear. Finally I put on my shoes and I am ready.

"One moment!" Joker stops me before I go to meet the others. "It is time to give ye a name!"

"A name?"

"All the members get a name. We all decided a name for you. Ye name is now Feather!" Joker looks accoplished with his announcement. I don't have the guts to tell him 'My aren't you original!' or something like that. It is obvious he chose that name because of my levitation trick but oh well. I am strangly overly joyed over my new name. He pats me on my head and walks off into Snake's direction and I follow after.

"My you look beautiful!...says Emily."

"Thank you Emily. But I wish Snake himself would have told me that." I jest. Snakes face turns more pink than my outfit and I almost feel bad for picking on the shy man.

"Are you sure it is okay for my to dance with you? It won't bother you?... says Emily."

"Oh my, Emily. I thought Snake was the only bashful one! Do not mind. I am actually quite fond of reptiles. I think scales are pretty." I hold my arm out and let the red snake slither up my sleeve and eventually coil around my shoulders. Now snake is left with 4 other snakes. Sadly the only one I recognize is Wordsworth.

"So you think Snake is pretty?... says Oscar." Snakes seems pretty eager yet scared at the same time. He figits a little as he waits for me to answer. I guess I am a bit of a bully, but I also want to give a truthful, heart-felt answer. He deserves it.

"Snake, you have the most beautiful scales I have ever seen. They are pure white, just as pure as you are. How could purity not be beautiful. I'm sure that if I had scales they would be tained an ugly red, almost black. I wish I was as pure as your white scales." I smile bitterly at the shocked man who stands before me. I went too far, I let my feelings get ahead of me. Oscar hisses again and before Snake can translate he is interrupted by Joker's cue for us to go on.

I remember my steps and music perfectly eventhough I am a little nervous. Emily slithers around me and I have to ignore how ticklish it feels. Eventhough I am a bit awkward with my movements the crowd seems to enjoy it. That is when I suddenly see a gaudy, blonde man in the crowd staring at us. I recognize that man. Why was Druitt here? I can't stop dancing. I can't run off stage. I try to hide myself as best as I can with my hair and my sleeve. I put my face down into my arm which twists it into an awkward position which made my music a bit weird. I also try to face in the opposite direction as the man. I hear Emily hiss in my ear, I do not need Snake to know what she was saying. 'What is wrong with you? You are acting weird.' She must be saying something along these lines. The dance seems to go on for far longer than it should have when finally the lights are off of us. I lightly toss Emily onto Snake's shoulder and dart away. Wendy tries to question me but I dart past her, along with all the others with out giving any response. I ruined the act and I may have been found. Is everything ruined now? I know that no one can come after me now because they had their curtain call. Where should I run to? Should I fully run away right now? I am too drained to run far right now so I take up residence behind some storage crates in the camp. It is far off from where most of the members go, especially the first-stringers. I tear up a little as I hide in the darkness and try to be a shadow.

"Where did Feather go?" Joker runs up to Snake with pure confusion.

"I don't know. She got weird when we were dancing... says Emily."

"I told you that little girl wasn't ready to be on stage! Why are you pampering her so much, Joker?" Beast questions angerly.

"She seemed fine in the beginning, but something happen'd. Anyway we need to find 'er. She is family now, ye hear?" Beast looks scolded and backs down. "I think it be best if Snake finds 'er." Snake looks slightly confused which promps Joker to explain more. "Ye are the one she seems most comfortable with. And ye are partners. So get to it." Snake nods and Emily slithers off of him and onto the ground. Emily easily recognizes Feather's scent and tracks it, with Snake following behind her. The others went back to their own tents and left this up to Snake to handle, almost like they were plotting something. After a little bit of walking they finally found the girl looking pitiful in a corner. Emily promptly comforts her by wrapping around her arm. Her sapphire eyes tried to hold back tears and she made eye contact with Snake.

"S-snake?" she sniffles.

"What's wrong?... says Wordsworth." Feather doesn't answer and just buries her face in her knees. At this point Emily is hissing non-stop and Snake just shakes his head, like they are haveing a fight. Unknown to feather Emily is telling Snake that the best way to comfort a crying girl is to hug her, but Snake is too shy to so something like that. Eventually after a while Snake listens to Emily and slowly takes Feather in his arms. She is so warm, he does not remember feeling this pleasent heat ever in his life. Emily was right though, she stopped shivering as much.

"Are you okay?...says Emily."

"Snake."

"Yes?"

"Haha... This is the first time you spoke for yourself, instead of your friends."

I am finally calm now and I hug snake back. I am happy that HE finally spoke to me. The moment is ruined though because after I hug him he whips his arms up in a 'I'm guilty' pose and stands up as stiff as a statue. It is so funny I actually laugh a bit.

"Lets go talk to the others?...says Emily."

"I'll go talk to Joker. I can go alone." I know for sure I will probably be dropped from the circus now, after I ruined the show. I walk off in the direction of Joker's tent, where he is standing outside of it. It is as if he was waiting for me, and I am almost positive about that after he opens the tent enterance and gestures me in. I'm in trouble.

"How are ye?" he questions instantly after we sit down.

"I'm fine." I pratically whisper as I wait for punishment.

"What happened?"

"I just couldn't handle it, I guess." I almost cry. Why is he being nice?

"I know ye are lying. What really happen?" He pets my head. I am not used to this kind of treatment, usually if I messed up I got in trouble. If I tried to justify it my punishment just got worse. Is it okay for me to explain? Joker smiles at me reassuringly, which finally gets me to tell him the story. Well part of it. I tell him that I recognized someone in the crowd and got worried that they noticed me.

"Don't worry, we will protect ye. Isn't that right Snake!" I look behind me to see a stunned snake that was trying to hide. It quickly slithers away after it was discovered. "See, everyone is worried. Ye should rely on us now, we are family now." Joker assures me that he will protect me some more before I leave to return to my own tent. Snake is standing outside of it with the snake that I saw before on his shoulder.

"You shoudn't eaves drop you know." I say catching his attention. He looks down guiltily which makes my joke sting me a little. "I am just joking Snake. Thank you for worrying."

"We will protect you too!...says Bronte."

"So Snake will protect me?" he nods hastily. "Like a knight." I grab his face and pull it down to my level. I lightly peck his forehead which causes him to blush furiously. "Knights always get a kiss in the books." I enter my tent and leave the stunned man outside.


	6. Past

I messed up big the last show but Joker says that it was still a hit and that I will be doing it again. I am practicing with Snake a lot lately, I am so disappointed in myself for not being able to dance gracefully, but everyone is amazed that I do not mind having Emily on me. I think she is fairly cute though.

"Ye seem to like snakes." Dagger comments while I am practicing with Snake.

"Do I? I think it is normal. They're just animals." I tap Emily's head affectionately.

"No no no. Girls should be more 'kyaaa' about snakes and the such."

"Beast seems to deal well with animals much more scary though."

"But she is a goddess! Of course my Beast is able to do such trivial things! 'Ey don't be getting off topic now. Why do ye like snakes?"

"Well it is a bit of a long story, but my life was saved by snakes when I was younger. Since then I have found things such as scales beautiful."

"Really? What happened?...says Bronte" Snake is looking at me with genuine concern and interest. Dagger is extremely eager to hear the story too and I do not think I can really get away with not telling them at this point.

"Well when I was about five years old I was kidnapped. I was young so I do not remember the exact details but they were planning to sell me on the black market. They gagged me and stuffed me in a crate. At some point we were on something like a bridge which broke and we all fell. During the fall the crate broke but I was still gagged and tied. The men started to surround me again but they suddenly backed away and I could hear hissing. A large white snake came out from behind me, I assume it was poisonous because the men ran away and abandoned me, their profit. It was just me and the snake then and I couldn't get myself untied. Even though I was young I knew I was going to die. I was easy prey for the wild animals. But as you both can see I am still alive. I was in that forest area for about three days before my family found me, and the only reason I lasted that long was because the snake protected me from the wild animals. It coiled up on me and hissed at any animal that approached, but for some reason it did not attack my rescuers. It got off of me and disappeared. I have not seen that snake since but it was truly like my guardian angel." The two men look at me in silence, like they don't know what to say. They were probably expecting a more light hearted story.

"Waaaa... Ye have had a hard time too." Dagger finally breaks the silence.

"You are such a brave girl... says Emily." Snake looks like he goes to pat my head but he backs out quickly and puts a bit more distance. I haven't thought back about that snake for a while and now thinking back on it that snake looks like Snake. White scales and golden eyes.

"Snake... you look just like the snake that saved me. No wonder I think you look so beautiful." I touch the patch of scales on his face.

"T-t-thank y-you..." Snake says before he scurries away. Yay another time he actually spoke for himself. Looks like practice is postponed for now. I skip off to go do some chores while Snake hides behing a few boxes. Finally I get to the safety of my tent and I curl up in a ball. I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell them the worst details of what happened and how that snake truly helped me. I remember being covered in so much filth and it makes me cringe. After I compose myself a bit I go to the bathing area and compulsivly wash the imaginary filth away.

I walk back to my tent, my skin slightly red from scrubbing it too much. I see Snake waiting outside my tent and I feel a bit happy. "What are you doing Snake?"

"I was waiting... says Wordsworth."

"For what?" It seems like he didn't have a response since he looked away a bit skittishly. "Well just come in then." He sits on my bed while I go about putting some stuff away. I remember that I had some goodies stashed away, Joker gave them to me the other day as a reward for my first performance. I find the small pouch and sit next to Snake, which somewhat surprises him. "Do you like cookies?"

"What are cookies?...says Wordsworth."

"You're kidding... right?" Snake simply shakes his head and looks curious. I pull out one of the small cookies and hold it up to his mouth. "Eat." He looks a bit confused at first but then he bites the cookie that I am holding out to him. His face instantly brightens up.

"IT'S DELICIOUS!...says Bronte." I chuckle a bit and feed him a few more cookies. I gave him the rest to share with his friends. He honestly looks like a puppy. It is getting dark now and I am saying good-night to him outside of my tent. Suddenly he looks shy and starts fiddling with his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I was your knight... says Emily."

"Knight?" He nods and I try to think of the meaning for that. That is when I remember the events from a few nights ago. "Could you possibly want a good-night kiss?" He doesn't respond but his face turns pink and he continues playing with his hands. I chuckle and peck him on the cheek. "Good-night Snake. Also, sometimes the knight gives the kisses."

"Eh?" Snake looks a bit shocked as I retreat into my tent.

**A/N: Sorry my updates are getting a bit late. I had a sinus infection, then a severe allergic reaction, and mid-terms and stuff. Since I am doing ok now I will try to upload more and get this story going! :D**


	7. New Member

I am finally bumbed up to being a first-stringer but Joker says I need to wait a bit for my tent. We have stayed in this location for a little over a week so now it is time to move on. Everyone packs their stuff onto the carts and then we begin to pack up the bigger items. I attempt to pick up a large box, but I under-estimated how heavy it was. I am very obviously struggling with the box and am taking little baby steps as I try to carry it to the cart. I try to lift the box up but fail epically and instead of the cart the box chooses to lands on my ankle. A sharp pain rings in my ankle but I move the box off of me and take my stance. I do not want to cause any trouble for everyone so I am lucky that no one saw my little mishap. I somehow lug the box on the cart and go to get more items. I am trying to hide my pain and am somehow managing to not limb. After about an hour we are all done with packing and are ready to depart. Suddenly I am lifted off my feet and am being held.

"Ye thought ye could hide it?" Joker scolds and begins walking past everyone. "Ye need to be checked out by the doc."

"I can walk by myself." I protest and try to push myself off.

"Ye will just hurt ye self more. So shush and be a good lil' gal." I pout and lay limp in his arms. I am hoping that if I become dead weight it will be more difficult for Joker to carry me. It probably does not work because I am so little. A loud hiss appears above my head a Joker stops.

"What are you doing!...says Wilde" Wilde is face level with Joker and is maintaining a constant,low hiss.

"She is hurt. Just taking the gal to the doc." Joker sighed

"Hurt?...says Emily" Snake is looking over at me, who looks perfectly fine, with concern.

"I am fine Snake. I just hurt my ankle a bit." I try to laugh off the pain but Snake does not look convinced. Someone starts yelling for Joker, something is happening and they need his help.

"Well then. Snake! Ye take 'er to the doc. And only the doc ye hear? No dirty buisness with 'er." Joker practically tosses me into Snake's arms and Wilde curls up on my stomach. I automatically know what that pervert meant but Snake, luckily, is utterly clueless. I clutch my chest. I am so embarassed to be in Snake's arms as he carries me off to this man in a wheelchair. This is the first time seeing this man, but I don't like him. He states that I have an extremely bad fracture in my ankle and should be off it for a while. He wants me to use a crutch for about two weeks but I don't want to. I just got my rank up and now I am injured and unable to practice, I refuse.

"You should really take it easy... says Bronte."

"Snake... Do you not want me to perform with you?" I tear up a bit and accept the crutch. With this the man in the wheelchair is satisfied and takes his leave. It is now just me and Snake in the area.

"N-n-no! That is not what I meant! says Bronte" Snake is waving his hands and looking flustered.

"But.. I can't practice like this! Two weeks is a long time Snake! I want to be useful to you!" I blush a bit and think about my words. "And everyone else." I quickly add in an attempt to make the situation less awkward for me. Suddenly Snake takes my hand and kissed it.

"Knight." he says as his face turns red. At that he scurries off while he hides his face behind his hands. He manages to run into multiple trees before he is out of sight. He must be very flustered because he forgot Wilde in my lap. I tap the snake a little to get his attention. "Your friend is weird isn't her?" The snake nods its head and coils around my arm. I grab the crutch and go on my way to find Joker. He is with the other first stringers and I approach from behind Wendy and Peter quietly, as I do not want to disturb their conversation. Joker takes notice of me and says something strange to the others.

"So, have ye noticed anything about Snake and Feather lately?"

"YES!" shouts Freckles. He is a boy I have gotten quite chummy with, it was strange he is with the first stringers, but I do not care much about it. "They look so cute together! Ye know, the other day 'e asked how knights kiss princesses!" He giggles.

"Oh? How'd ye respond?" Joker laughes.

"Oh, 'ell I told 'em they kiss their hand and some cheesy stuff like that." Wendy giggles.

"SO YOU'RE THE REASON!?" I shout and shock everyone. I apparently did not cause enough of a shock though because almost everyone questions what I mean. I blush and try to hobble away with my crutch, but they do not allow it. They continue to tease me for a long while before I finally escape.

~Time Skip~

I am not allowed to help set up at the new location so I just sit on a stump while everyone does their work. Eventually Joker comes to lead me to my new tent, which is ironically located right next to Snake's. Now almost everyone knows I have feelings for Snake, or so it seems. I hope that is what it is. I sometimes think I might just be fascinated, like a child that found something they have never seen before. I have never been in love, nor have I ever really thought about it. I feel guilty that I do not even know my own feelings towards this man. I mean I can feel my heart hurting when I think about him. Why must I be like one of those annoying boy obsessed girls. Snake comes out of his tent, he has just finished making his friends comfortable. He is more open with me lately, his normally cold face instantly brightens when he sees me. I avoid him and retreat into my tent, I can not face him when I am having such thoughts. I lay on my bed for a while before I limp out to go on a walk or find something interesting. I freeze. Snake is sitting outside my tent enterance with a miserable look on his face. It looks like I kicked a puppy.

"Did I upset you?...says Emily." Now I really feel bad.

"No no no! I just..." I do not know how to explain. He looks up at me, a frown on his face. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Yes." We are at the point that Snake answers one word responses by himself.

"Can I feel you? I mean. I need to?" He is taken aback. He can not even respond. "I mean your scales. I want to feel them." After a while he agrees my nodding his head. I can tell he is extremely afraid of rejection. I softly touch all the exposed scales on him, which mostly consists on his face and chest. With this I now know that it isn't just fascination. I do not think I could feel like this if it was just fascination. I laugh to myself, at my stupidity. I feel Snake flinch away at this and I notice his eyes are squeezed shut. "Snake." He slowly opens his eyes, the fear clearly evident. "You want to know what I think?" he shakes his head side to side rapidly. "I think-" suddnly the snakes are hissing at me. "I think you are perfect." Silence.

"What?"

"You are perfect."

"What do you mean? Lies! Look at me. I'm a freak! says Bronte." Snake recoils.

"You do not have to be perfect to anyone but me Snake. Thank you so much for helping me out." Snake starts tearing up a little which is quickly interupted by Joker.

"So to disturb such a touching moment, but I am introducing the new member! Meet Suit! 'e is amazing!" I flinch away. This man has a unique color eye, and because of some past experiences I know. He is a shinigami.


	8. Break Down

Suits walks up to me, a look of superiority in his face. What is a shinigami doing in the circus!? My face scrunches up and I let out a small growl as he stands in front of me, my behavior is a shock to everyone around me.

"Well if it isn't you? Emillia Walkins, the one who escaped fate."

"Well if it isn't you! The *extremely censored words and phrases* who takes joy in suffering." At my very foul language everyone turns pale, never having heard me talk in such a way.

"It is simply my job. It just happens that snake spirit got in the way of my job with you." he adjusts his glasses. My face turns red in anger and before I could throw more words out, or worse, Joker restrains me and pulls me away. I do shout some death threats and the such until my mouth was covered. Joker tries to talk to me but I start to have nothing short of a level ten tantrum and begin with screaming, then pacing, then curling up in a ball in the corner. Joker watches the entire scene unfold for a long time before he finally left, me being a lost cause at that moment.

A snake cautiously approaches me and slowly circles around to my face. I ignore Emily who is nudging me with her head, my ankle hurts from putting too much pressure on it and my emotions are probably more swollen than my bruised ankle. Emily tries to get my attention for a few minutes before she disappears from my tent. I finally calm down and pull myself off the dirty floor. I dust off my brown shorts and beat up baggy shirt. I realize that I do not have my crutch, I threw it at suits earlier and never picked it up. I sigh and limp out of the tent, Freckles standing outside of it,

"Ye forgot this." he gives me the crutch looking quite worried. "So what happened there?"

"Just bad blood I guess. I will behave myself in the future. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Well, everyone is worried 'bout ye, especially Snake. He almost attacked Suits ya'know. He went somewhere, we left him alone. That snake on his shoulder looked ready to strike anyone."

"Okay. I'll look." I walk past him and slowly make my way around the camp. Where would he be? Eventually I find him curled up under a tree.

"Snake?" I call from a slight distance. He pops up at my voice and runs to me. "I'm sorry to have scared you back there!"

"Who is that? says Wilde." Snake is looking down at the ground with an expression I have never seen before.

"An old acquaintance. I just snapped okay?" I reach up and pet him, making his expression soften a bit. "I have to go apologize to the others for my actions as well." Suddently I am off the ground and being held in snakes arms, princess style. "WHAT!?" I flail a bit.

"Ankle..." He gets a better grip on me, determined not to drop me. Because of my earlier tantrum my ankle looked a lot worse than before and is easily seen since I am wearing shorts.

"I have my crutch Snake, I am okay now!"

"Knight."

"Did Wendy tell you knights do this?" He nods, his cheeks slightly pink. "Fine." I sling my arms around his neck to make the situation easier on him. I hear his heart beating fast. "Ah, a beautiful heartbeat. Everything about you is beautiful." I nuzzle his chest and I feel him almost drop me.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! It really motivates me to continue working on the story since some of you like it so much, so I am really grateful and hope to meet you expectations! :)**


	9. Only One

I strut up to the audacious man and grab him by his suit. We are alone in the practice tent since it is meal time. I told the others that I have a small stomach ache, a small fib it okay. "What are you doing here, William?" I growl. I pull him down to my face level and repeat myself as I try to seem intimidating.

"My being here has nothing to do with you. Though I do wish to take your wretched soul."

"After all that has happened... don't expect me to give it up so easily..."

"So impudent."

Suddenly the curtain of the tent is open and the light of the moon spills in. Joker and the others stand there looking a bit shocked. It is a bit expected, since I am face to face with the new guy.

"Is this a messy love triangle 'e have 'ere?" Peter laughs as he jesters to Snake, who has a look on his face like I have never seen before.

"Nothing of the sort Peter. This isn't the time for your jokes." I push William away and make a quick exit, well as quick as I can. I pause next to Snake to make a small comment. "I only have Snake, you know."

_00000_

I hear that something weird happened at the show tonight. A man was bit by Betty, but I was doing some chores so I didn't see the event. The doc saw him and he was supposedly ok. There are such strange people in the world. Joker says he will be coming back with a friend to join, I wonder what type of people they will be. I grab the bag of cookies that I bought in town and walk over to Snake's tent. My ankle is almost completely healed, I don't need the crutch anymore. "Snake, I brought some snacks." He perks up and eagerly approaches me. We sit down on the bed and enjoy the cookies, throwing some bits to his friends. He seems very fidgety for some reason and I try to ignore it for some time. "What is wrong?" I eventually ask. He flushes even more and twiddles his fingers. "Hm?"

"What... did you mean... earlier? Says Emily."

"Earlier?"

"Only Snake..."

"Oh... Do you really want to know?" He nods quickly. "It means that I treasure you more than anyone else." His face becomes completely red.

"Really... even though-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" I cut him off. "I really don't care how you look... to me you are beautiful with or with out those scales..." A shy smile spread across his face as he avoided eye contact. "Am I your only one too?"

"Y-yes!" He answers almost instantly, faster than I expected causing my face to match his in color.

**A/N: Sorry for being so late with updates. Just got a job and was doing finals. Ugh hope this at least makes up for the delay! **


	10. The Talk?

I stand back stage as I watch the performances that proceed after Snake and my dance. Beast is now out there with Betsy and call out a volunteer. A man clad in a black suit appears. No way... Sebastian!? A shinigami and now him? No.. not normal. After scanning the audience for a bit I find Ciel Phantomhive, he certainly wouldn't come to the circus for no reason. While I was watching him the crowd went into an uproar and I look back to Sebastian's head in Betsy's mouth.

_OOOOO_

I heard a rumor that the man bit by the tiger was taken to the medical tent. I open the curtains right at the moment he is offered to join the circus.

"So it is you?" I said right after he turned my way. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed? Same as the reason you run from Viscount Druitt, I have my own reasons."

"And those may be?"

"Um... exactly what be ye relationship?" Dagger intercepts.

"Ex-lovers." Sebastian jokes.

"Never." I glare. But Sebastian's obvious joke is not a joke to everyone else who is shocked, to Sebastian's amusement. Thus he gives me a light peck on my head before he leaves. I had to ignore everyone creating rumors about it right in front of me. I just return to my room with butterflies in my stomach as I picture my paradise being destroyed.

When I leave my tent in the morning a dejected looking Snake is waiting. Suddenly Emily is hissing right in my face. "How could you!?" Snake voices for her.

"Hah?" I ask half asleep.

"Cheat on Snake!"

"...HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!?" I look to Snake to signal him to speak.

"W-wendy said... that you... with man that got bit... last night."

"One, he made a crude joke everyone took seriously. I just know him a bit. Two, you can't cheat if you aren't in a relationship."

"...Huh?" a tear fell down his cheek.

"Woah!" I fall into a panic. "I didn't think you even knew what that was."

"Joker... explained... said we were... I was happy... a lie?" He hides his face behind his hand as Emily goes back to hissing at me.

"Uhhh. Not a lie! We kind of were, it just wasn't official!" I answer frantically.

"Then... how to make official?"

"Ummm... you confess your love.. and then kiss or something." Snake rubbed his tears away and got into a shy, stiff, straight position.

"I-I-I-I-I love you." His face was extremely red.

"I love you too." I chuckle a little. Snake remained stiff as he suddenly landed a small kiss on my lips then pulled away. I say kiss but it was like like smashing his mouth on mine and pretending it was a kiss.

"So what did Joker say a relationship was?"

"He says that it is the person you always stay with... says Emily."

"What else?"

"Joker also says you have sex. So when will you two mate?... s-s-says Emily"

"...JOKER!" I dart away from Snake, who is left questioning, and head directly to where that stupid carrot top is.

"'es?" He knew he was in danger, he could sense the impending doom.

"How much did you tell Snake about... sex."

"Well I couldn't not teach 'e poor boy. So I taught him. Everything I 'ell 'em that ye $%^&amp;^%^&amp;%^ and a'fer that ye &amp;*&amp;&amp;**#$%% and eventually ye get babies."

At this moment I punch Joker right in the pit of his stomach while I scream insults. I find good, dark, secluded corner to sit in and remain there for about an hour.


	11. Past Memories

I went in town to do some shopping for Joker, felt it was odd that he randomly had chores for me to do, but didn't question it. Until I returned that it. I stands there as 'Smile' and 'Black' are introduced as new members. My face is completely blank as I throw a can at Joker's head, a injury he much deserves.

"Smile." I beckon him over. Let's go to my tent. He nods as Smile follows me and I hear him whisper about an unholy relationship between me, Smile, and Black. I make sure that I see no one, not even snakes.

"What are you doing here Ciel." I whisper.

"Same to you Emilia. Your family is frantic."

"I am not marrying that thing! I don't care if I am a noble, not him!"

"Don't worry. Druitt forgot about you by now. He went off to do some weird things after searching for you. For about a day." He sighs.

"Answer me. You wouldn't be here for no reason."

"Just some research. Don't get involved Emilia. You know the truth about me and Sebastian. I mean, you were there from the beginning."

"Yes..." I couldn't fight against him. He was the only thing that helped keep me sane the short time I was there. I don't know how long he was in that place for but he was already worn out. I wanted to die with the way those men treated me but Ciel and that boy always comforted me. Until he died... and Ciel snapped.

"Emilia!" I snap out of my memories to look at him. "Be a good girl and I'll take care of it."

"Yes... sir." Even though he is the same level as me I show him respect, as if I am a servant. Not because I fear him but because I respect and trust him. I know something is wrong with this circus, and that people may die... even though I love them I can't save them. As long as Snake is okay... I sit in the corner of my room and cry a little, just to numb my pain.

A few days pass and life is still peaceful. Snake has become more clingy lately though. I take all of this in as long as I can still experience this happiness.

"Feather." Sebastian beckons me over. "Let's go on a walk shall we?" I don't think anyone really saw us go into the forest, and after a little ways we stop. "I need you to do a little something for me.

"What?" I was waiting for this, to eventually be used for something.

"In an abandoned building a few towns down there is a messenger bird. I need you to go to this address and write a letter reporting to me."

"You... Just want me gone..."

"Such a smart girl. And don't tell anyone. Your instincts should be able to help you find the way.. Since you aren't exactly human anymore."

I go to slap him knowing it is futile. He blocks me easily and laughs. I guess it is time for my silent good-bye's. The dusk sky looks beautiful as I wait outside Snake's tent, the first time I've done this. Also probably the last. I see the silver haired man and smile as he looks flustered at his surprise. "I wanted to stay the night with you."

"Eh!? You mean mate!?... s-s-says Bronte."

"NO! Just sleep!"

"Oh..." Snake looks down sheepishly.

"Is that a no?" I pout a little and Snake starts flailing, shaking his hands and head 'no'. I spend the night using his cold arms as a pillow and snuggle him, until it is just before dawn and I disappear into the shadows.


End file.
